It is known from CH 554 431 to produce velvet ribbons on a shuttleless ribbon weaving machine, two webs being produced which lie one above the other at a distance and are connected to one another by means of nap threads. The nap threads are severed at half the distance between the individual webs, and two velvet ribbons having a nap on the one side are obtained. The publication contains no indications as to the possibility of producing a double-sided velvet ribbon.